99 Moments and Counting
by Shewhogazesatthestars
Summary: The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next. T for explicit language, mentions and descriptions of violence / gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance. Please note that most of these situations are from my own thoughts, imagination, and headcanon.
1. Psyche

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Headmaster and Headmistress, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Psyche**

He had been born with a rare Semblance that had been thought to have been lost forever. Of course, this could be both a very good thing and a very bad thing, depending on one's perspective; on one hand, it opened many doors to him and meant he would become a great man, just like his forefathers had been. On the other, it also painted a bright red target on his back and screamed for all of the world of Remnant to hear- come and get me if you can!

Ozpin didn't know which one was worse- the hand that dealt him a destiny he felt he had been forced into, or the fact that others hated him simply for the way his mind worked.


	2. Growth

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Headmaster and Headmistress, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Growth**

Before she met Ozpin, Glynda always measured her growth in the objects she could raise up high with the thought of her mind, through her Telekinesis. A pebble became a good-sized rock, a good-sized rock became a heavier rock, a heavier rock became a boulder, and so on and so forth. Every time she managed to do this, she would feel a light tingling sensation of pride and the thought that she could do so much better than those tiny little things. She grew, and with her, her Semblance grew, too.

And what of after Glynda met Ozpin, at the grand orientation into their undergraduate Hunter university?

Well, she measured herself in just how high and just how far she could throw him into the air. Glynda kept at it for all three years, and then some afterward, too. She did it just to make sure she could. Right?

Right.


	3. Tranqulity

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Headmaster and Headmistress, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Tranquility**

The world of Remnant wasn't a safe place for children. Considering their world was infested with the creatures known as the Grimm, whose hobbies included but weren't limited to, murdering humans for sport and leveling entire villages, it was to be expected, but that didn't mean certain special people with certain special powers couldn't attempt to do anything about this widespread problem.

At least, that was what Ozpin would tell their Headmistress, on the very first day of class, when they were asked why they decided to take up the title of a Hunter.

Glynda couldn't help but be fasinated by the calmness in his quiet voice, despite the fact nobody in that classroom, not even the Headmistress, had taken him quite seriously...

Well, nobody, of course, except for one. But she'd never admit to it until much, much later, anyway.


	4. Friendliness

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Headmaster and Headmistress, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Friendliness**

Many times during their first semester, Glynda would marvel at how friendly, and even kind, Ozpin was to his fellow Hunters. He opened up doors for them, brought the night-owls and late-night crammers food and drink, went out of his way to help others study for tests and classes they were doing poorly in; all that with that same faint smile on his face and without asking for anything in return. He was like the communal big brother in a way.

One thing she noticed, though, is that nobody bothered to return the favor for him.

That wouldn't do, not at all, she decided, and so she, after noticing that he stayed far later than anyone else in the library- especially on weekend days- brought him a few cookies and coffee one night.

"Hm? What's this?"

Even with fellow students, Ozpin was always so formal.

"Payback," She told him, with a shy smile. "Thanks for doing this for everyone else- I thought I'd return the favor."

She was the very first, and still to this day, one of the few who could witness a true smile from the strange silver-haired Hunter.


	5. Urgent

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Headmaster and Headmistress, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Urgent**

Ozpin's first mission would have been his last, had it not been for Glynda's intervention.

Trapped in a labyrinth-like cave, his mission failed and his Team dead, the ground painted in scarlet, the silver-haired young man would have met his end at the teeth and claws of a super-ancient, bear-like Grimm that hadn't taken lightly to his territory being encroached upon, however accidentally.

But just as the Grimm began to charge and he braced himself for the inevitable- some invisible force threw him out of its path and into the opposite cave wall.

The ensuing fight was long and hard, and their struggle cost them yet another young life, but in the end, Ozpin saved them all using his rare Semblance for the first time since school began- in the blink of an eye, time itself froze in his wake, and when the pieces slowly came back together like a puzzle and the other Hunters could move again; the Grimm's head had already rolled, and Ozpin was standing, victorious and drenched in scarlet.

When they arrived back at school, exhausted, bloodied, battered, and carrying the limp forms of five dead children, lost before their prime, there had been an uproar that was soon settled by Ozpin's father and the Headmistress.

And when Ozpin was quietly placed on Glynda's Team to replace the Hunter that was lost, nobody could bring themselves to argue over the fact; the young man's haunted eyes kept any and all arguments closed for good.

To this day, whenever that same look in his eye appears, it causes a bitterly cold chill to run down Glynda's spine.


	6. Sincerity

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Sincerety**

The second semester of their first year was when Glynda began making much more serious attempts to befriend the silver-haired Hunter. Despite the horrific events that had occured during his first mission in the field with his now deceased comrades, Ozpin was still as distant as ever, and yet the same as he had been- he still delivered snacks and drinks to the people who stayed too late studying, he still answered questions and volunteered himself for various class activities- for all intents and purposes, he was still himself, he was still the young man Glynda had slowly begun to get to know.

And yet, somehow, Glynda knew something was very wrong. When she confronted him about it, he had very little to say or to contribute to the matter, dismissing her worries with a simple shake of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A lie, she knew by instinct, but she couldn't bring herself to call him out for it- not when he looked and sounded so tired and sad. So, instead, she kept him company. She'd sit next to him in all of their classes, she'd bring him food and drink when he stayed up too late, she partnered up with him at every chance.

And soon, Ozpin began to get the message.

"You care."

He said this quietly, almost too quietly, one night as they studied together. He'd grown so used to her presense and so comfortable with it, too- they'd grown close during this second semester.

"Yes," She answered, simply, "I care."

Ozpin went silent again, and went back to his studies, but she didn't miss the smile that appeared on his face, nor the ones constantly and consistantly afterward whenever they made eye contact.


	7. Hurt

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Hurt**

"He's kind of a freak."

Ozpin never much minded what others said about him, not as a child and definitely not as an adult, either. People had their opinions on everything; on food, on drinks, on lessons, on books, on history, on techniques, on art, on games, on training, on war- and yes, even on fellow human beings, too. He found it a simple waste of his time, to dwell on the words that others labled him with- but that didn't mean he couldn't take a moment to wonder at them.

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

It's an innocent question, at least, in the way he's posed it to Glynda.

He didn't expect her to turn fully toward him, dropping the scrolls she'd been pouring over in the poccess, but paying no mind to that as she responded, furiously, "Where did you get that idea?"

The silver-haired young boy couldn't answer under her sudden ire and looked away, and when she realized he wasn't about to respond, she gave a little huff, collected her scrolls, and disappeared from the library, leaving Ozpin confused in her wake.

The next day, it happened again.

"He's a freak."

It was whispered loudly enough for the whole classroom the hear, and he felt something inside of him beginning to sink when too many others snickered.

And then-

"No, he's not." Glynda. Ozpin looked wildly around for her, and there she was, suddenly sitting right down next to him, glaring her famous icy glare toward the back of the classroom, where the words had come from.

"He's brilliant and powerful- it's you guys that are the freaks, for not seeing that in him."

Suddenly, the hurt he never knew existed was eased, and he couldn't help but smile at her again.

"Wh-what?" She asked him, startled.

"Thank you," He replied, with that same smile.

"...You're always welcome, Ozpin."

From then on, he found their little words didn't matter much to him anymore.

Not when he had hers, right by his side and always in his mind.


	8. Joy

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Joy**

Glynda met Ozpin's father late one evening, in the summer before their second year. A cheerful man and by all accounts a rather interesting man and Hunter himself, Ozpin was quite glad to see the two get along just fine.

"Father, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

And with that, Glynda watched, mystified, as the silver-haired young man disappeared up the stairs and suddenly all was quiet- that is, it was, until Ozpin's father broke it and spoke again.

"That boy's always been like that- he'll up and disappear for a moment, and then when you expect him the least, he'll reappear again as though he hadn't disappeared in the first place. You'll see- he's a weird one, that kid of mine."

It seems the expression 'like father like son' had no bearing to Ozpin and his father. Whereas his father was was a lively one, speaking his mind whenever he felt like without regard, someone who wore their heart loud and proud on his sleeve, Ozpin was much more reserved and soft-soft spoken, and thoughtful and more introverted as a whole.

"I don't mind," Glynda found herself saying, without hesitation, "I don't mind waiting for him. When he finds his way back, I'll be there."

The older man smiled, and something akin to joy enters his wise eyes. "You've no idea how much I appreciate that," He said, "And how much he'll appreciate it, when it comes right down to it."

Only one of them knew that Ozpin had been listening at the top of the stairs the entire time.


	9. Power

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_9 Moments and Counting_

**Power**

Her power, although Ozpin would never admit it, frightened him.

While his could only be used with great care and at great risk to himself and those around him, Glynda and her Semblance weren't two seperate entities, as he often viewed himself and his power, but one. Absolute control, absoute percison- it was something he could appreciate, and something he could even envy at times.

One day during the summer before their second year, while he was heping her complete a few chores around her home while her parents were away, he slipped on the stairs and would have likely hurt himself on the landing had it not been for her quick thinking and reaction time- and her power.

He was lowered onto the ground gently enough, Glynda standing over him with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

Ozpin grins.

"Thanks."

The young woman grins back.

"Watch your step next time."


	10. Inconsistent

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_9 Moments and Counting_

**Inconsistent**

Glynda noticed it one day, without meaning to. It was a bitterly cold night, despite it being near the end of summer, and Ozpin had offered her his hand to hold while they walked through the forests leading to his home. Before she could stop herself and remain silent, she had spoken, softly and in great surprise.

"Your heartbeat, it's..."

The young man doesn't seem to be startled, at least, but he did become slightly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he answered in his strange and quiet voice that she never heard him raise.

"Irregular, yes."

"Has it always been like- "

"Yes."

There's a pause, and she's rather unsure of what to say next. A few moments later, though, it turned out she didn't have to- Ozpin spoke again, without warning and without prompting.

"My heart is rather weak. It is slower than it should be, occasionally it will pain me. It's the reason I focus on speed and attack- the quicker I can take care of my opponents, the less of a chance my heart has to act up... The less of a chance that things would get ugly and force me to use my Semblance- "

At that moment, several dots connected at once, and, horrified, she finished his thought for him.

" -Which was what weakened your heart in the first place... Wasn't it?"

The young man gave a single nod, and he continued, "My heart has been terribly weak from the time I was born. My Semblance manifested itself the moment I was conceived... Normally, this isn't the case- they manifest themselves in young adults, usually just after they hit puberty... I was different. I have always been... Different."

Glynda couldn't respond to that; what could she say? Instead, she gripped his hand a bit tighter- and was pleasantly surprised when he gripped her hand tighter in return, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

And then they continued to walk on together, hand-in-hand, walking along to the pulse of two mismatched heartbeats.


	11. Victorious

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Victorious**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on my mark- "

"Get ready- "

" -Go!"

Ozpin easily side-stepped the many larger stones that were hurled his way by his opponent, and soon they were met blade-to-blade in the middle of the forest clearing that had become their makeshift practicing ground. Everywhere one looked there were potholes from mounds of earth being lifted, and piles of dirt sprayed across the land. There were also some uprooted trees laying about and a footprints could be seen where the grass had been trampled so many times that it had simply given up and died.

"Too slow! Try a little harder- "

"We'll see who gets the last laugh!"

They had done this a lot in the past few weeks, after given leave for that time from their respective parents. In that time, both of them had become much stronger than they had in the past.

"Ha- you missed- ! Whoa! Hey! Watch where you're throwing that- "

"Put your sword where your mouth is!"

Their little bouts lasted anywhere from a few minutes to an hour, depending on which tactics either side decided to employ; if Ozpin used his speed to his advantage, he would have her pinned before the minute was over, using sheer craftiness and the strength of his sword to ensure her instant downfall. Adversely, if Glynda used her Semblance and kept him at bay and tired him out, the battle would reach its conclusion in his exhausted yet calm surrender.

"I've- ah, no- "

"Damn- I'm about to- whoa!"

This time, however, both of them fell at the same time, Ozpin caught himself on a branch thrown his way and managed to take her down with him- resulting in Glynda falling over on top of him.

"Er, hi," He said, grinning that grin he knew she loved to see.

Breathlessly, she replied, fighting the flush that had suddenly burned her expression, "Hi."

"Draw?" He questioned, with that same smile.

Glynda couldn't help but laugh. "Draw."


	12. Discovery

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Discovery**

Ozpin's father took over as Headmaster the day of their arrival- acoording to popular rumor, the Headmistress had been injured in some kind of assassination attempt. When Ozpin was made aware of this at the opening ceremony, he had graciously welcomed the replacement with applause, as everyone else had, and nobody save one was any the wise of his discomfort.

Glynda, of course, could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Alone now, away from the crowds talking excitedly, Ozpin let that calm, quiet facade drop from his expression, replacing it with an almost angry scowl that Glynda had never quite seen on his face before.

It was frightening.

"My father," He responds, between gritted teeth, "Isn't much of a teacher."

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin couldn't stand to look at her as he replied; instead, he turned away and glared at the marble ground below their feet. If looks could melt through soild ground, the floor would have already melted. When he spoke, his voice was shaking a bit and hid a certain kind of pain she wouldn't understand until years after this moment.

"His methods of teaching are very... Harsh."


	13. Biting

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Biting**

Glynda had never been able to stomach pain, whether it was brought upon herself or upon others. At the moment, it was she who was in pain- and it was pain the likes she never knew existed.

She had been picked especially by the new Headmaster, and unceremoniously attacked and expected to defend herself against an opponent who was at least five times her better. She lasted a minute or two- much longer than anyone, even herself and the Headmaster believed she would, before she fell for good and was subjected to a lengthy and humiliating detailed explanation of what she did wrong during the contest. In her opinion, that was enough, but then he then attempted to force her up to try again- and when she, albeit painfully, stood, he took great pleasure on blasting her off her feet again.

That was when Ozpin stepped in.

"This isn't proving anything, Headmaster," His sword steadily raised, ready to protect her from further harm, "The lesson's ended- and her injuries warrant immediate treatment," He added, glancing behind himself at his fallen friend, who was indeed attempting to staunch bleeding stemming from her wounded side. "I'll stand in for her. Allow her to leave, won't you? Otherwise she will bleed out."

Glynda immediately knew Ozpin would pay dearly for his interruption, but at the moment, it seemed the threat was neutralized and the two were released from class without further delay- Glynda to seek medical treatment, and Ozpin to escort her there.

"Th-thanks," She mumbled, leaning heavily on him as they walked slowly to their destination. He had already tied her injury off, so that she wouldn't lose more blood than she already had. "...You're dad's... Kind of a jerk..."

That prompted the silver-haired young man chuckle grimly. His eyes were "I did warn you, Glynda."

And he had, the day his father had become Headmaster.

She questioned her closest friend, "What's going to happen now?" as they reached their destination. Glynda was immediately taken up into the matron's care the moment they were spotted within the medical station of their school, and so she was rushed away, and so didn't hear his quiet answer.

"We simply do what which we can, and learn to do that which we can't."


	14. Safety

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Safety**

The news of the Headmaster's ruthlessness had spread like wildfire in the span of a few days, and soon the entire student body- and even their instructors- were walking on eggshells and watching their backs warily for any sign of the man that had turned their entire status quo upside down.

The only person who seemed not to be affected was the Headmaster's son himself- Ozpin.

Glynda often wondered, if only fleetingly, whether it be during a class with the devil himself or hearing a rumor on the grapevine about his latest attempt to 'toughen up' a student, just how he had managed to put up the man for his entire life. The few times she managed to pose the question, however, his answers were never concrete and always as cryptic as cryptic could be.

"He is my father." "I did what I had to." "It was what it was."

One day, however, after Ozpin had, yet again, interfered with a lesson, saving a student from being completely decapitated from their Headmaster's attacks in the process, he was given detention. He returned past midnight after the one-to-one session with his father with what looked like bruising on his throat, hidden by his high collar.

His other teammates noticed, but kept their silence.

Glynda didn't.

"What happened?"

"A private lesson."

"But- he choked you!"

"Yes."

His blunt answer startled her, and she burst out, "Why?!"

Ozpin, unimpressed, simply watched his closest friend through guarded eyes, unwilling to release his explanation. A horrible feeling rising up in her gut, she, without thinking, stepped toward him and enveloped him in a tight embrace. At first, he tensed up, but slowly, slowly, he relaxed and returned it.

"I'm okay," He assured her, quietly, "I always will be."

"You're safe with me," Glynda replied, simply, in but a whisper, "You're safe with me."

Ozpin could only smile the smile that she loved to see him wear.

"I know," Said he, "I know."


	15. Dignity

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Dignity**

Despite the undeniable fact that his methods were cold, cruel, and torturous to his students, nobody could deny that, by the middle of their first semester of their second year of university, massive improvement through the ranks of the training Hunters and Huntresses was seen. The Headmaster contributed this to the toughening of his little soldiers through his personalized curriculum. After a lengthy speech according to this, he released his students back to their classes.

Ozpin's mood after the speech during breakfast that day was dark, and who else would notice but Glynda?"

"What is it?" She asked him, gently, stopping him before he could enter the classroom, where no doubt the Headmaster was waiting to begin their latest lesson.

"...Is this really progress?" He asked her, with a sigh, gesturing around them where other students were slowly and dejectedly headed into the same classroom they were. "Is this really how progress is supposed to be? The others are miserable, afraid- we aren't being taught to fight, to protect- we are being taught to fear failure and fear punishment for failure. This isn't progress. This is wrong."

There was some kind of quiet fury in his voice, a seething anger that she hadn't ever expected Ozpin to be capable of. Realizing that he had startled her, the young man took several deep breaths to calm himself before opening the door for her, attempting to smile.

"I'm sorry," He told her, apologetically, "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again..."

Glynda accepted his apology gracefully, before patting his shoulder as she passed him.

"I think you're right."

He was dumbfounded. "Y-you do?""

The young woman smiled, and soon, he was smiling uncertainly back.

"Yes," She told him, gently, "I do."


	16. Daring

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Daring**

Ozpin was very aware of the fact that, excluding him, the entire student body was afraid of his father, the temporary Headmaster of their university. He was also very much aware, too that his every move was scrutenized by his father's watchful, old eyes, and so he acted with high caution wherever he went.

He did, however, allow his facade to slip every now and then. Now, these slips earned him a detention with the Headmaster- and each and every single one of them taxed him dearly.

He found he didn't mind.

The other students saw him as a tiny flare of hope in the darkness that was slowly consuming their school. They looked up to him, listened to him, respected him. He was the one they came to for help with training, with homework, and even personal things like relationship advice and family troubles were opened to him.

He did what he could for them. He protected them all- even if it meant it would be he who underwent the punishment from his father. It was the least he could do. He was his son, after all.

Through it all, Glynda stayed right by his side. While they came to him, he confided in none of them- he confided in her. She was his light in his darkness, she was his comfort, his solace.

She was his beacon.


	17. Energetic

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Energetic**

Unintentionally, Glynda learned something about Ozpin that winter weekend evening.

She noticed it when he appeared inside the library in the later evening, fresh from detention as per the standard now. She could immediately tell that he was uncomfortable and exhausted from the hours spent with his father doing who knows what in punishment, as he was stiff, his movements were awkward- and the look in his eyes spoke volumes of the sheer amount of hurt he was suffering from.

Glynda was about to suggest that he leave to rest early, when another student approached him first, waving a book at him and frantically going on and on about failing a class if she didn't pass the end-of-semester exam.

And suddenly, Ozpin was full of energy.

She watched, transfixed in amazement, while he helped not only her, but at least ten other students, too- all the while passing drinks and food around and smiling his quaint little smile the entire time. It was only when everyone else was watered and fed and helped to their liking and wandered off to bed, that Ozpin settled in in a corner of the library to see to his own work.

Glynda kept him company, and for a while they were silent.

And then-

"How do you do it?"

Ozpin didn't look up from his scroll. "Pardon?"

"How do you pretend you're okay when it's obvious that you're not?"

The silver-haired young man chuckles suddenly, and it startles her.

"I wear a mask," Says he, eyes unreadable, "I am what I must be for them- a teacher, a comforter, a protector. I'm the only one who can be. So I must."

Glynda placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here beside you- always. Let me help you."

Ozpin is silent for a long while before he responds. When he does, his voice is soft and she sees that he is grateful for her offer, grateful for her assistance, grateful for her for being her.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."


	18. Maturity

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Maturity**

"You're... Mature for your age."

"...H-huh?"

Ozpin knew instantly, from the hesitation in her voice, that he had startled her. Attempting to make up for that, he launches into an awkward explanation; "I mean that you- ah, you're extremely well-read and attuned to yourself and others, more so than one would expect from someone so young..."

Glynda tilted her head to the side, before bursting out into laughter.

"Wh-what?" Ozpin is mystified. "W-why are you laughing?"

The young woman reaches over and, to his shock, flicks his nose in a teasing manner.

"Ozpin," Says she, "I'm older than you are. Only by a few months, true, but I'm still older than you are."


	19. Life

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Life**

Despite the fact that each student had improved drastically under the stand-in Headmaster, the fact was that the world was just as Ozpin had described it during that first class a year and a half before now; dangerous, unforgiving, and, at times, murderous in intent.

The news spread like wildfire; a team hadn't made it back from a mission. The four children had been ambushed and killed by the Grimm they had been tasked with executing themselves.

Glynda's team were tasked by the Headmaster to find and dispose of both the Grimm and their deceased classmates.

When they later returned, triumphant, no one congratulated them. The entire school seemed to have been dampened by the deaths of the four young teenagers. Friends, sisters, brothers, and even the parents of the deceased could be seen wandering aimlessly throughout the grounds of the school, lost.

Glynda notices the wispy look in Ozpin's eyes as he watches them from their dormitory window.

She places a hand on his shoulder.

Without warning, he turns and embraces her, tightly-

And then, quietly, almost silently, he's suddenly crying on her shoulder.

She's never seen him cry before. He's never cried from hurt or pain, he never cried when the cruel words of their peers reached his ears, he never cried once after his original team were murdered in front of his eyes-

But now he was crying, for four children he hadn't even really known.

She reaches around him and holds him close.

The thought of this moment years and years later would cause her to cry herself when she realized he wasn't crying because of the tragedy that the four students represented.

He was crying because he understood before she did the simple way the world worked.


	20. Romantics

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ospin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Romantics**

Ozpin was very much aware that he was thought handsome by many of his fellow students. He was asked to several school functions- such as to school dances, festivals, city festivities- and even asked to do things with someone specifically, like one-on-one training or studying.

He kindly rejected each of them.

Interestingly enough, Glynda was the same way, too- respected and admired by many potentials, she denied them and their offers with a smile and a shake of her head.

It seemed neither were quite interested in romantics.

One night near the end of the semester, the two were sitting close together, side-by-side, watching the other students and teachers dance and talk, and do all the other things that are to be expected to a gathering like this. Curiously, although both of them were asked several times by several different people to dance, neither Ozpin or Glynda took up an offer, and the potentials would walk away with disappointed expression and a confused sigh.

The dance ended at midnight, but neither wished to go back to their dormitory quite then. So, instead, they wandered the lit grounds together, hand-in-hand, joking and talking with each other as per usual.

Then, in the moonlight, the stars shining down on them, Ozpin asks her, casually, "Would you care to dance?"

And Glynda's only response is to offer him her hand.

It seemed neither of them were quite interested in romantics.

Unless, of course, it involved the other.


	21. Peaceful

**Summary**  
>The relationship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, from the first moment to the next.<p>

**Characters**  
>[ Ozpin  Glynda G. ]

**Genre**  
>Romance, Friendship<p>

**Rating**  
>T<br>**Warnings**  
>T for explicit language, mentions of violence  gore, adult situations, and attempt at romance.

_99 Moments and Counting_

**Peaceful**

The new semester started out peacefully, with the return of the Headmistress. That being said, Ozpin's father didn't simply disappear- he stayed on as a teacher and his methods were as rough as ever; however, now he didn't have jurisdiction over punishments and missions, which made things much, much easier for everyone.

The peace seemed to have an abrupt effect on Ozpin, Glynda noticed, because just a few days into the new school year, he formally asked her out to lunch one coolled spring morning.

"Would you agree to accompanying me to the city for a meal?"

Needless to say, a very startled- yet very curious- Glynda agreed, gracefully.

"Of course."

And so there they were, sitting at a small, enclosed cafe somewhere- chosen by Ozpin, who had suggested someplace out-of-the way, so that they couldn't easily be found or bothered by their schoolmates.

"Beautiful weather we're having, hm?"

"H-huh? O-oh... Yes, it is..."

Both of them were quiet as they ate, and soon afterward, Ozpin excused himself, leaving Glynda to wonder after him in his wake. He seemed so relaxed now, now that they weren't training, or back-to-back fighting off Grimm, or in school studying. She wondered how many sides of the young man really lay within him.

When Ozpin returned, she stood up to meet him, and then looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did our waiter go? Our tab- "

" -is already paid for," Ozpin interrupted, kindly, with that smile she had come to recognize as one meant especially for her, "Would you care to go back now? Or does a walk strike your fancy today?"

Blinking, she tilted her head curiously at him.

"...A walk... Sounds lovely."

He offered her his hand in response, and they continued on their way.

She kept stealing curious glances at the silver-haired Hunter as they walked and talked on this cool spring afternoon.

He didn't notice her stares, and continued to smile that peaceful smile of his.

She didn't notice he was staring at her, too.


End file.
